fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mosasaurus (Jurassic World)
The Mosasaurus is a supporting anti-hero in the 2015 science fiction adventure film, Jurassic World, and it's 2018 sequel, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * The Meg vs. Mosasaurus Possible Opponents * Jaws (...) * The Kraken (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Godzilla ** Giant Octopus ** Zilla * Mire Squid (MonsterVerse) * Moby Dick (...) * Megalodon (Jurassic Fight Club) * Monstro (Pinocchio) * Lizzie (Rampage 2018) * Mega Shark (...) * Liopleurodon (Walking with Dinosaurs) History A single Mosasaurus was created for the new Jurassic World theme park as an attraction for viewers as a feeding show. She was the only one in Jurassic World and was the second cloned aquatic animal, with the first being Tylosaurus. InGen added the DNA of a saltwater crocodile and a monitor lizard to complete the missing code in her DNA. The Mosasaurus Feeding Show displayed the Mosasaurus eating a shark, identified as a great white shark. This show occurred every two hours. The Mosasaurus lived in a 3 million gallon pool of water located near Main Street known as the Jurassic World Lagoon. Visitors could also view her through an aquarium below the lagoon known as the Underwater Observatory to see her. During the Isla Nublar Incident of 2015, the Mosasaurus swallowed a Pteranodon after the flying reptiles of the aviary were released, accidentally taking the British assistant Zara Young with her in the process. At the end of the epic battle between the Indominus Rex, a Tyrannosaurus Rex named Roberta, and a Velociraptor named Blue, the Mosasaurus beached herself to catch the hybrid in her powerful jaws and dragged it to the bottom of the lagoon, thus killing it by drowning the hybrid, saving the park and avenging Blue's sisters (Delta and Echo). One year later in 2016, she was thought to be dead when a submersible went into the lagoon to collect a sample of what was left of the Indominus for the creation of another genetic hybrid, the Indoraptor. The Mosasaurus then ate the sub, along with a mercenary named Jack trying to escape on a helicopter, and when the gates were left open, she escaped the lagoon and swam into the ocean. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Full Name: Mosasaurus maximus * Length: 84ft 11 11/16 inches (25.9 metres) * Weight: 30 tons (60,000lbs) * Name Meaning: Meuse Lizard * Range: Isla Nublar (formerly) * Diet: Carnivore * Age: 8 in Jurassic World, 9 in Fallen Kingdom's prologue, 11 in the present (Was created in 2007) * Aggression Level: High Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Stamina * Enhanced Senses * Aquatic Lifestyle * Hunting Skills * Stealth * Slim Body Plan Feats * Bit great white sharks clean in two * Killed a Pteranodon with her powerful bite force * Broke the bones in the neck of the Indominus Rex * Dragged the Indominus into her lagoon with ease * Bit a helicopter's rope ladder in half * Caught a Pteranodon before it could escape * Grabbed the Indominus before she even realized what was coming * Leaped out of the water high enough to catch a mercenary in her mouth * Wasn't fazed by the Indominus trying to scrape her back with the claws on her foot * Can eat sharks in a single gulp * Killed a Pteranodon and Zara Young simultaneously * Killed the Indominus and saved Jurassic World * Survived an entire year in an abandoned theme park * Creeped up on a small submarine and closed her jaws on it without the men inside noticing her * Escaped from her lagoon into the open ocean * Stalked a group of surfers inside a wave without being spotted Weaknesses * Teeth are more for grabbing rather than dismembering * Little to no actual combat experience * Ocean restrictions * Still an animal that has limits to her durability * Has to breathe air like any reptile * Limited weaponry * Body type is inefficient for certain types of high-speed manoeuvres Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Monsters Category:Jurassic Park Characters Category:Movie Combatants Category:2010s Category:Universal characters Category:Scientific Creations Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Reptilians Category:Female Category:Giant Combatants Category:Dinosaurs